Couples Revealed
by cornholio4
Summary: TK and Kari thought that Davis would take it hard when they tell him that they have gotten together but as it turns out Davis has already found himself a girlfriend! TK/Kari and Davis/Yolei.


Takeru "TK" Takaisha and Kari Kamiya had both entered the Digital World along with their Digimon Patamon and Gatomon on a Saturday, "Are you ready?" TK asked holding Kari's hand and she nodded. They had gotten together the previous night and knew it was best if to break it to their friend and leader of the second Digidestined: Davis Motomiya. They knew Davis had a big crush on Kari and even though he laid off his attempts to flirt with her lately they knew it would still hurt him to tell him so they he had be told as gently as possible. "I hope Davis will not be too crushed..." Kari said softly as they began looking for him, Cody had told them that Davis had already left to the Digital World so they went in to look for him.

Ten minutes of looking they still had no luck, "I wonder where he could be..." TK said beginning to wonder what Davis was doing since he had not told them and they would know if they were needed to find a new threat. They were startled as they began to hearing what seemed like music. "Is there a concert here or something?" Kari said as they began running towards where they heard the music. After going through to the middle of a forest they were shocked to see a stage that had been set up where a band was playing, on microphone was an Etemon singing Return to Sender.

After finishing the song and the new couple hearing clapping coming from somewhere, the Etemon said through the microphone "before I begin on the next number, I just want to give a big shout out to the two Digidestined love birds that this concert is for: Davis Motomiya and Yolei Inoue." TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon looked shocked and noticed in front of the stage sitting together was Davis, Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon...with Davis and Yolei holding hands! "Hey guys come and join us." Davis said once he and Yolei noticed them and the two Digidestined and their partners went up to them and sat down.

"Davis... you and Yolei?" Kari asked once she found their voice and they both nodded, "We have been thinking of how to break it to you and the others since it happened two weeks ago." Yolei explained and TK and Kari both realised something, it had been two weeks since Davis seemed to have stopped with his flirting of Kari and it was because he had gotten together with Yolei? "Yeah I kind of wondered if I should try and see if I had better luck with getting another girl since trying to win Kari, didn't seem to be working." Davis then said continuing to explain "I talk it over with Yolei when she came to visit me and we decided to try and see if we would connect and it seemed after the dates we had been through that we did."

"Jun walked into us kissing in Davis's room a week ago and you should have seen her face." Yolei laughed and Davis remembered how embarrassed he was when Jun spilled it to their parents and their reaction to Davis having his first girlfriend. "Congratulations you two." Kari said suddenly smiling and taking TK's hand "we were afraid you were not going to take our news well when TK and I decided to get together yesterday." Though Davis seemed surprised for a second it returned to a smile. "Well congrants to you then, I guess that will be two pieces of news we will have to break to the others." Yolei said and the four Digidestined laughed along with Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon, Hawkmon though was tugging on Davis's shirt.

"Excuse me but Veemon and I spent some time getting this concert set up for you and I have already scheduled you a dinner at a nearby restaurant." Hawkmon said and they realised that the band was waiting for them to finish so they can continue with the concert. "Hey do you guys want to watch the concert with us?" Davis asked and TK and Kari shared a smile and nodded. "Okay then so there are two Digidestined couples in the audience, so I hope all of you enjoy the rest of the show." Etemon said through his microphone and he then began playing Jailhouse Rock.

**Yeah I wrote this because I wanted to write a Davis/Yolei story but I decided to add a little TK/Kari in here as well as I needed it for the best plot I could come up with. I know there must be other stories of couples breaking it to their friends so I decided to do a little mix up of the idea when I thought of it. Also no, the Etemon is not the same one from Adventure (who is actually my fave Digimon villain) and I though since he seemed like an Elvis impersonator it would be appropriate for him to sing Elvis songs (that and I like Elvis songs).**


End file.
